The Fantasy
by Readerfreak10
Summary: One of Derek's fantasies briefly becomes a reality. Karen/Derek


Hi! This is my first Smash fanfiction. I absolutely adored the show and after that finale, I had to write. Read, review! And enjoy. I don't own Smash or the song "Our Day Will Come".

**The Fantasy**

From the moment applause erupted before Karen could even finish belting out the last beautiful note of that song, Derek knew that this show was beyond a smash hit. Part of him nagged that some of the lines of Julia's ending song had been rather cheesy, but Karen's voice gave off a raw emotion from her breathless start to the powerful ending.

She was a star. Not just the distant shiny kind. She was blazing and bright. Derek could only wonder why he had been the only person to see it.

Even while she was curled up into a ball, hiding away from the judgment that had been unrightfully passed on her, he knew how much she wanted this. And, he gave it to her.

Derek smiled broadly as he watched her. As soon as she walked off, he pulled her into a hug before releasing her. She had a bow to take after all. She did spare him a look. There was a burning emotion behind it.

Was it pitiful that he hoped it was longing?

Derek's thoughts deafened him to the cheering of the audience, blinded him to the bright lights on stage. All he saw was her.

When Ivy challenged his judgment earlier, he had almost questioned himself. But, he knew there was only one truth. He _saw_ her. He… he _felt_ her for Christ's sake. It wasn't just her as Marilyn either. When he saw her at her most vulnerable curled up in the sewing room, when he saw her at her most daring singing happy birthday in his shirt at his apartment, and when he saw her doing her rendition of "Beautiful", it was Karen, not Marilyn that he saw.

His assistant all but pushed him on stage and out of his reverie. He hid the imbalance well and sauntered center stage. Bowing and grinning, he played the part of accomplished director so well. He was handed a microphone and began his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have done us a great service with your support tonight. Bombshell is the masterpiece of several others here tonight. The composer and writer Tom Levitt and Julia Houston, a wonderful producer Eileen Rand, and of course myself the dashing director," He paused allowing for the crowd to chuckle. He was definitely playing up his charm. "Worked relentlessly, slaving, arguing, and in my case, graying to put this show on for you. Let us not forget the ensemble who worked tirelessly to put on their best damn performance yet. Thank you ladies and gentlemen and have a good night." The crowd applauded and whistled their praise before the curtain fell.

All but running off stage, the cast waited until the proper moment to cheer and celebrate. "Karen! Oh my god, you were fantastic!" Jessica squealed hugging the other woman tightly. Karen smiled graciously, "Thanks Jess. You've been the best this whole time."

As a crowd they rushed back to the dressing room, noting that pale Ivy was being led away by her mother who looked furious. Gossip would no doubt start about what had happened, if the pill bottle weren't hint enough.

Derek watched her get dragged away from him once more and ignored the pang in his heart as she disappeared. He turned to walk to the sound booth to gather his things before he was intercepted by the three he'd been at odds with all day. "Look Derek," Eileen began clasping her hands together. "We just wanted to apologize for doubting you the way we did. You were right."

Julia nodded. "I could not imagine anyone singing that song any more beautifully. I am utterly grateful," She said wiping a tear from her eye. Derek could only blink at that. The woman was a ball of emotions.

Finally Tom sighed and looked him in the eye. "I'm never going to say something like this, but I'm glad you proved me wrong."

Derek actually smiled. "Thank you. Now, if I'm not mistaken our ensemble is going out for drinks. It would only be good form to accompany them; with the exception of you Julia, seeing as how your son is with you tonight. If you'll excuse me…"

Derek walked past them and into the sound booth. He turned on the stage microphone and announced, "Would the ensemble and staff please come to the stage?"

He moved to sit in the first row and waited. Not two minutes later they all gradually milled into the room. "You all were fantastic tonight. Broadway seems to be close to our grasp. You all have tomorrow off, but the next day we start right off again. Good night."

Joyful murmurs could be heard as the group left the stage and the theater.

Derek was the last to leave. He looked up on stage once more and saw _her_ in that same purple dress. She mouthed the words "Thank you" and walked away.

Was that the last he'd see of his fantasy?

~The Fantasy~

The best bar Boston had to offer that was spacious enough for the ensemble was actually quite the scene. The scheme was dark wood with black leather booths along the wall. Tables were strewn about and a dance floor of cherry wood rested in a sectioned off area below a decent sized stage. A DJ was set up at the moment, but he played an array of music ranging from the newly popular house music backed tracks to a few oldies that were nice to simply sway to.

Derek had a booth to himself at the moment and a scotch at hand. He stared into his glass, turning it over and over atop the table.

Derek did not look up until he felt a hand placed gently on his arm. "Derek…we did not get to talk earlier." He knew who it was before he looked up. "Miss Cartwright," He said and looked up at her. His face gave out the smallest of smiles. "All I have to say to you is this; you are a star in every sense of the word. The show would have been so just…wrong without you as Marilyn," He told her and took advantage of her shock to hold her hand.

"Th-thank you for having faith in me Derek… I couldn't have done it without your help," Karen said in a small voice. She looked into his eyes, and he could see the pain that laid dormant there.

He opened his mouth to ask her to talk about what had gone wrong earlier…but a familiar melody began to play. His grip on her hand tightened and she gave him a questioning look. "Would you care for a dance Miss Cartwright?" He asked in his charming voice. She smiled and nodded. Before she knew it, they swayed back and forth on the dance floor.

_Our day will come _

_And we'll have everything _

_We'll share the joy _

_Falling in love can bring _

He must have been insane, but he could have sworn she was singing the lyrics under her breath. He swallowed and took a silent, but deep breath.

_No one can tell me _

_That I'm too young to know _

_I love you so _

_And you love me _

The minx had gone as far as to lay her head against his shoulder as she sang _their_ song. Only, she didn't know it was their song. Only he knew. It was his fantasy after all. He leaned his head against hers, content to enjoy this moment.

_Our day will come _

_If we just wait a while _

_No tears for us _

_Think love and wear a smile _

_Our dreams have magic _

_Because we'll always stay In love this way _

He needed a moment to regroup. Gracefully, he took her by the hand and spun her away, before bringing her back close for the finish of the song. Graceful as she was, she handled the change with poise, not even stumbling.

_Our day will come _

_Our dreams are meant to be _

_Because we'll always stay _

_In love this way _

_Our day will come _

_Our day will come _

_Our day will come _

_Our day will come _

_Our day will come_

Her beautiful voice echoed the final words as she looked him in the eye. He wanted so badly to make his earlier claim over her more permanent. He wanted everyone to see as he kissed her with all the love in his heart. But, Derek Wills could see that she was not ready for that yet. So, with care, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, lingering and quaking with longing before pulling away and walking off the dance floor.

_Fin._

Please please please share your thoughts! I'd love the feed back. Should I continue? Leave this a one shot? You decide. :}


End file.
